Uma Criança Com Seu Olhar
by Ms.Desaster
Summary: A vida de Elena como mãe solteira e suas dificuldades.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L. .

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando: **Bonnie, David e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

Boa leitura!

—

- Mamãe! – David saiu do quarto com dois carrinhos quebrados. Não era nenhuma novidade pra Elena que o filho quebrasse os antigos brinquedos quando achava que já não os servia.

David era um menino como outra criança da mesma idade. Terrível!

Ser mãe não tornava a mulher cega. As mulheres sempre conheciam seus filhos e seus temperamentos. David era um menino inteligente, alegre, teimoso e muito difícil de obedecer a própria mãe.

Personalidade que não era da sua família.

Um filho não se fazia sozinha, então só poderia ser do pai. Ela não chegou a conhecê-los inteiramente, nunca poderia dizer com certeza absoluta.

Elena pegou o filho no colo e ajeitou o cabelo que parecia não ser penteado por uns três dias.

- Andou quebrando outros brinquedos? – A morena afastou o notebook e resolveu dar um pouco de atenção ao filho.

- Não. – David fez um beicinho que a deixava arrependida de ter acusado o filho. – A caixa caiu em cima dos meus carrinhos.

- A mamãe compra um novo pra você.

Assim que terminara a frase, sentiu aquela pontada maldita na cabeça. Tão forte que faziam seus olhos lacrimejarem e pressionava sua cabeça a deixando zonza. Os remédios cada dia se tornavam mais ineficazes e fracos; diante da falta de diagnóstico preciso dos médicos.

Elena controlava a respiração para que saísse aos poucos, não passavam ansiedade para o filho e colocou sentado no pequeno sofá para buscar os próprios remédios.

Massageou a têmpora a fim de diminuir as dores e usou três dos comprimidos que o neurologista tinha passado. Depois de acostumada com o uso de remédios duas vezes ao dia, não se fazia necessário o uso da água.

Ultimamente andava preocupada com a demora nas consultas. Isso se dava ao fato que ser atendida pelo plano de saúde da empresa, era no mínimo um caos. Existia o limite de consultas mensais, o preço dos remédios que só aumentava, a mensalidade da escola de David e outras despesas.

Era um desafio constante ser mãe solteira. Psicologicamente e financeiramente, mas Elena não reclamava das dificuldades. David era seu maior e melhor presente.

Resolveu tomar um pouco de café que havia feito antes de ir trabalhar. Escutou a campainha de seu apartamento soar.

David já havia esquecido os brinquedos quebrados e voltara ao quarto. Agora estava cantando com os animais do dvd infantil que tocava.

Bonnie estava parada à porta com a cara amarrotada de sono.

- Se você estivesse com mais sono, ia achar que é sonâmbula. – A morena sorriu e deu um pequeno abraço na amiga.

- Essa história de trabalhar de madrugada vai acabar me matando. – Bonnie saiu entrando no apartamento que um dia as duas dividiram, mas fazia anos.

Bonnie e Elena eram amigas desde o jardim da infância. Cresceram, foram para as mesmas escolas, cursaram a faculdade juntas e foi a única amiga que apoiou Elena quando ficou grávida no ultimo ano de faculdade.

- Cadê o meu pestinha?

Elena apontou para o filho no quarto com seu microfone de brinquedo e cantava na maior empolgação. Seu filho seria um super star.

- Ele canta o tempo inteiro e a professora da escola sempre diz que ele gosta das peças de teatro. Eu deveria me preocupar com isso? – Elena perguntou num suspiro, ainda sentindo as dores de cabeça.

- Não muito. A não ser que você tenha medo que ele se pareça com outra pessoa. – A amiga se serviu do café que fumegava em cima do balcão da cozinha. – Como está se sentindo?

Tentar colocar um sorriso no rosto com a cabeça a ponto de explodir não era nada fácil, mas Elena se esforçava para não preocupar a única pessoa importante da sua vida – tirando seu filho.

- Muito bem. – A morena também se serviu de mais uma xícara de café, para aplacar a dor junto dos remédios e esconder a tremedeira de suas mãos.

- E você estar tomando café como uma louca e esses comprimidos em cima do balcão não é por estar com muita dor? – Bonnie era muito sensitiva e observadora. – Estive pesquisando, conversando com umas pessoas e talvez eu tenha encontrado um jeito de falar com Damon.

- Eu não vou fazer isso. – Elena resmungou sem paciência pra uma nova discussão com um velho assunto. Nos últimos tempos Bonnie andava insistindo nesse ponto. – E para de agir como se eu fosse morrer agora. Ainda vou criar meu filho e talvez depois possa descansar em paz, e eu **não** preciso falar com o Damon. Se quisesse teria feito isso na época, não agora.

- Reclame o quanto quiser, mas só somos eu e você agora. Talvez fosse bom conversar com ele agora.

Elena fechou os olhos e respirou fundo pra não gritar, nem bancar a descontrolada quando seu filho estava logo no quarto ao lado.

- Pra que falar com aquele filho da mãe egoísta? Ele nunca se importou com ninguém além dele mesmo e pare com isso. Filhos nunca mudaram homem nenhum se eles não quiserem. Assunto encerrado.

O barulho estridente da xícara indo direto ao piso de madeira e espalhando café no chão, era a prova que Elena já estava sem condições de segurar a xícara. Logo em seguida seu corpo foi perdendo força de sustentação e foi parar junto aos cacos e café quente.

Deveria doer, mas o choque amorteceu as sensações ruins e seus olhos só ficaram abertos tempo suficiente pra ver Bonnie pegar o telefone.

—

Espero que tenham gostado.

Muito obrigada por quem teve paciência de ler até o fim e não se sentiu torturado com mais uma das minhas sandices.

Me deixem saber suas opiniões e mais uma vez: Obrigada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L. .

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando:**Bonnie, David e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

Boa leitura!

—

**Capítulo II**

Bonnie nunca havia sentido tanta impotência na vida. As decisões relevantes não estavam nas próprias mãos, a dor, o medo, o desespero e manter postura ao mesmo tempo.

Atividades que estavam esticando seus nervos num ponto que qualquer descarga elétrica a faria em pedaços.

Ver sua melhor amiga desmaiar aos seus pés, perdendo os sentidos e David chorar a deixavam louca de todos os sentimentos confusos que podiam ródia-las.

Não sentiu a menor vontade de pegar o próprio carro e dirigir até o hospital. Seu cérebro processava muitas coisas ao mesmo tempo, sendo que nenhuma delas fazia sentido ou estavam em ordem na fila da importância.

Bonnie e Elena sempre foram a família da outra pro que der e vier.

Chamou o táxi com David no colo e murmurou o endereço para o motorista que percebeu que sua passageira não estava interessada em conversas informais para passar o tempo de corrida.

As ruas pareciam mais comprimidas e o tempo correndo feito louco em seu relógio. O tráfico tirava o dia para acidentes, incontáveis semáforos fechados e carros desgovernados pelas ruas que cortava o táxi em que estava.

Um péssimo dia.

David choramingava no colo da tia, perguntando onde estava mãe e querendo saber se estava doente.

- Tia, a mamãe vai morrer? – David questionou após enxugar o rosto no colarinho da blusa que a morena havia vestido sem sequer olhar.

Estática.

Surpreendente de onde as crianças podem tirar as ideias mais loucas e sérias.

- Claro que não, querido. De onde você tirou isso? – Bonnie sentia a garganta apertar em cada palavra, mas não poderia simplesmente ignorar a pergunta de seu afilhado.

O adulto da situação era ela.

- Nos filmes. Quando alguém fica doente e depois a pessoa morre.

- Vai ficar tudo bem. Os médicos vão cuidar da sua mãe e daqui a pouco ela vai estar em casa com a gente.

Assim o táxi acabara de estacionar na entrada do hospital, evitando que Bonnie precisasse falar sobre mais coisas das quais ela mesma tinha de acreditar.

As horas em um hospital não passavam da mesma maneira do que no mundo exterior. Era como ter dois dias espremidos em apenas um. E as cenas eram de horror absoluto. O caos dominava o lugar e por esse motivo e outros que Bonnie odiava tanto hospitais. Também a fazia lembrar de seu pai.

Pessoas ensangüentadas chegavam aos gemidos, outras gritando de dor mesmo sem ferimento que pudesse ser visto e até um homem de meia idade que estava quase sem os dedos. Aquilo era de revirar o estômago de qualquer pessoa em sã consciência.

Por sorte David se cansou e dormiu em seu colo.

Um médico apareceu por volta de duas horas depois. Ele tinha seus trinta anos – aparentemente -, e olhos vazios demais. Coisa que Bonnie sempre achou dos médicos é que seus olhos não passavam nenhum tipo de emoção ou reação, ao menos não na frente dos familiares.

- Boa tarde. Eu sou o . Você é da família? – O médico se aproximou depois de ter feito uma parada na recepção e perguntado quem estava esperando por informações de Elena Gilbert.

- Sou amiga e esse é filho dela. Somos a única família que ela tem. Como está a Elena? – Bonnie perguntou lembrando que ainda podia falar.

- Eu ainda vou pedir o histórico médico dela pra ser mais preciso, mas pelo que podemos ver Elena está com um problema neurológico e ainda precisamos de mais algum tempo para dizer com exatidão. Por enquanto ela vai precisar ficar a maior parte do tempo medicada pra diminuir a atividade cerebral. E respondendo sua pergunta: Por enquanto o quadro dela é estável.

- E posso vê-la? – A morena queria ver com os próprios olhos pra saber que Elena estava razoavelmente bem.

- Ainda não podemos permitir a visita no quarto, mas pode vê-la através do vidro.

O -alguma-coisa a acompanhou até o tal vidro e pode ver sua amiga pálida e olheiras surgiram em apenas algumas horas.

Acordar David foi uma das suas maiores indecisões, mas ele acabaria triste senão encontrasse a mãe ou pelo menos visse que estava tudo bem na cabecinha dele.

O sono havia sido substituído pela curiosidade e agora ele olhava para a mãe, sem piscar. Não dizia nada.

- O que ela tem? – Depois de alguns minutos a voz saía tremida como se estivesse prestes a chorar de novo, mas apenas se apertou nos braços de Bonnie.

- A mamãe só está dormindo agora. Agora vai ficar tudo bem, não é Dr.?

David olhou para o medico com a típica análise infantil.

- Quero falar com a minha mãe.

- Qual seu nome? – O médico perguntou abaixando-se pra ficar da mesma altura do garoto.

- David e o seu?

- Nathaniel. David, sua mãe agora está dormindo e precisa descansar. Assim que ela acordar eu deixo vocês conversarem, certo? – O Dr. Nathaniel se virou para Bonnie. – Você deveria levá-lo para casa. Hospital não é um bom lugar para crianças e agora não tem nada que possa fazer.

Bonnie não deixaria a amiga.

- E se acontecer alguma coisa?

- O hospital entrará em contato. Vá para casa e sua amiga ainda vai demorar no mínimo umas oito horas para acordar.

O jeito como David olhava assustado e calado para a mãe naquela cama a fez mudar de ideia e ir para casa agora parecia sensato de sua parte.

Naquela noite David demorou mais do que o normal para pegar no sono, mas Bonnie não o culpava. Quando se deitou o sono parecia algo distante demais e muitos pensamentos tumultuavam sua mente.

Ainda era cedo para pegar no sono e já havia ligado para o trabalho e informando a situação. Deram-lhe três dias para resolver tudo.

O chá parecia morno mesmo que acabasse de sair da chaleira. Amargo quando já havia colocado a quantidade necessária de açúcar.

Seu celular parecia olhá-la e lançar indiretas que precisava fazer alguma coisa com a informação que tinha.

Mais cedo Bonnie não contou que _**já**_ havia conseguido o novo celular de Damon. Elena não parecia disposta a ceder, mas agora era uma situação diferente.

Droga!

Bonnie estava tão confusa sobre o que deveria ou não fazer. Quando se deu conta:

- Damon? Aqui é a Bonnie. Podemos conversar?

—

Estou tão feliz que vocês estão gostando. Obrigada pelos comentários. E mais feliz ainda por conseguir atualizar tão rápido. Espero que gostem desse capítulo. Continuem me dizendo. Não entendo de medicina, então se houver algum erro ou bobeira, me perdoem. Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo. Beijos.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L. .

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando:**Bonnie, David, Vicki e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

Boa leitura!

—

**Capítulo III**

Damon precisou de alguns minutos de conversa pra desvendar quem era Bonnie. Poderia ser alguém com quem já tinha trabalhado junto, uma das novas secretárias do seu agente, a garota da semana passada ou algo parecido.

Ele não era muito bom com nomes, mas quando ela falou sobre Elena ele lembrou. Lembrou, pois não havia existido nenhuma outra Elena nessa bagunça que chamava de vida.

Sobrenome, endereço, hobbies, cor dos olhos ou filmes favoritos da garota nunca lhe chamaram a atenção. Apenas os nomes. Sua única obsessão com as garotas era o nome. Nunca existiu uma segunda Elena. A primeira já causara estragos demais para um segundo _round_.

Bonnie parecia querer falar algo importante, mas não poderia ser por telefone. Estranho. Anos sem nenhum contato com Elena ou pessoas que eram do mesmo circulo social e de repente Bonnie encontra seu celular sabe-se lá Deus onde e pede para conversarem. Não parecia muito promissor.

Ela não mencionou Elena e Damon também não perguntou.

Talvez Bonnie fosse daquelas pessoas que só procuram quando descobria algum meio de se dar bem na vida através das influências de Damon. Na opinião dele ela nunca pareceu esse tipo de pessoa, mas ser surpreendido pelo ser humano é algo comum. Ainda mais depois que sua carreira estava dando super certo.

Damon era cantor. Os seus últimos cinco anos foram de muito suor, trabalho duro e viagens. Rezava a lenda de que cantores são pessoas que não gostavam de trabalho pesado, acordar cedo, enfrentar meios de transporte lotados, patrões ignorantes e por aí vai.

Mentira.

Damon poderia até não acordar às cinco da manhã para enfrentar a condução lotada e aturar o patrão estressado pelos dramas familiares. Ainda sim costumava ir dormir depois das cinco da manhã, enfrentar horas de espera no aeroporto e não tinha um patrão. Eram vários. Suas músicas o sustentavam, mas eram muitas pessoas envolvidas em vários aspectos de suas vida.

Seus empresários se preocupavam com sua imagem que não era uma das mais limpas. Esperar algo melhor do que ele fazia, era pedir demais para um rockeiro com uma pitada de inconseqüência.

Foi pego dirigindo bêbado, porte de maconha, brigas em boates e a lista só aumentava. Sem contar de seus namoros rápidos com modelos, atrizes, cantoras e entre outras.

Bonnie ligou uma semana depois perguntando se poderia lhe encontrar. A cidade em que estava era apenas umas quatro horas de carro.

Ela prometeu ser uma visita rápida. Isso fazia Damon se perguntar o porquê dela se deslocar de carro de uma cidade para a outra e só ficar para uma visita curta.

Durante a semana ele não pensou muito sobre isso e bloqueava que essa ligação levava diretamente para Elena. Era um detalhe.

Bonnie chegou ao hotel em que havia se hospedado no horário do almoço. Assim poderiam conversar e desfrutar de uma refeição, que Damon esperava ser agradável.

O moreno foi pego de surpreso por ficar feliz ao ver Bonnie. Esquecera que foram ótimos amigos, mas isso passou rápido depois que deram um abraço e se sentaram de frente para piscina na parte reservada do restaurante.

Damon se surpreendeu em como a conversa fluía durante o almoço. O tempo parecia não ter passado até para a amizade de ambos.

Ele falou coisas sinceras e normais que aconteceram ao longo dos cinco anos, contou dos planos para o futuro e aproveitou a conversa mais honesta e sem máscaras de um longo tempo.

No fim da sobremesa resolveu perguntar:

- Bonnie, é ótimo ver você, mas não acredito que tenha viajado por quatros horas apenas pra jogar conversa fora.

Damon percebeu que ela parecia agitada.

- Quero te mostrar uma coisa.

Ela pegou o celular e mexeu por um tempo, até encontrar o que estava procurando. Era uma foto de um menino com seus cinco anos, seus olhos verdes, um cabelo alaranjado e com um risinho enquanto Bonnie o segurava para serem fotografados.

Damon não entendeu muito bem o porquê daquela foto.

- E quem é o moleque. - A verdade é que Damon nunca teve o menor jeito com as crianças e não sentia menor interesse por elas. Talvez a falta de irmãos ou crianças próximas causasse essa insensibilidade.

- O nome dele é David, ele tem quatros ano filho da Elena... Ahn, filho dela com você.

Naquele momento o mundo provavelmente girou mais lentamente, seus reflexos ficaram tão lentos que sentia dificuldade de piscar ou respirar do jeito correto. Digerir aquilo era um trabalho e tanto.

- O que? – Damon balbuciou e sua língua parecia ter virado geléia.

- David é seu filho. A Elena descobriu que estava grávida depois que vocês terminaram e você resolveu sair pelo mundo.

Damon bufou, com o coração acelerado pela raiva, pela surpresa e por mais toda mistura de sentimentos em um corpo só.

- E agora sua amiga ficou interessada e pediu pra você vir aqui intermediar as partes? Se isso for verdade, ela teve cinco anos pra me procurar. Por que agora? Se ela acha que vai conseguir arrancar alguma coisa de mim com facilidade... Mande-a desistir, Bonnie. – O coração de Damon martelava dentro do peito tão alto que zumbia em seus ouvidos. Ele nunca achou que pudesse ficar tão transtornado com uma noticia.

Bonnie estava segurando o copo de chá gelado com tanta força entre os dedos que ele pensou se ela jogaria o conteúdo na sua cara. Não importava.

- Você é uma das últimas pessoas que ela quer ver no mundo. E quando a Elena descobrir que te contei tudo, sou uma garota morta.

- Então por que veio?

- Elena está muito doente, internada no hospital e eu já estava pensando sobre isso antes do incidente. Só foi um empurrão. Pode fingir que nunca estive aqui e perder a chance de conhecer o David.

Damon negaria até a morte, mas sentiu um peso quando Bonnie contou que _**ela**_ estava doente. Ele ainda pensava se estava aborrecido ou muito aborrecido.

- Não estou esperando uma resposta definitiva agora. Sei que você tem muita coisa pra digerir e lidar com a situação sozinho. – Ela tocou a mão de Damon por cima da mesa e completou: - David tem uma personalidade forte, gosta de cantar e me lembra muito uma pessoa. Agora preciso ir!

Damon não respondeu algo audível, apenas acenou para a segurança que acompanhasse Bonnie até o estacionamento.

Desde a visita de Bonnie, Damon não se manteve sóbrio e isso já havia uma semana.

Ele esperava com todas as forças que aquele almoço pudesse ser deletado de sua mente. Aceitou todos os convites que chegavam nas mãos de seu assistente. O que era uma maratona com uns prováveis 100 km.

Ainda sim era impossível manter a mente longe desses assuntos por 24 horas.

Uma noite os sonhos se encarregavam de perturbá-lo tanto que viu um garotinho de cabelos avermelhados e olhos verdes o encarando.

Damon acordou num tremendo mau humor por se permitir tomar aquela decisão, mas se tivesse um filho mesmo era melhor descobrir antes que seus empresários ou a mídia descobrisse.

Aquilo era complicado e uma bomba que precisava ser muito bem manejada. Pelo bem de sua carreira.

Era nisso que Damon se esforçava para acreditar, mas no fundo estava curioso com o garoto. Pelas descrições ele parecia muito com alguém que Damon conhecia e estava acostumado. Era a pessoa do seu reflexo no espelho.

Sua assistente estava ao telefone passando todos os compromissos dos próximos dias.

- Vicki, eu quero que descubra onde Bonnie Bennett mora, trabalha e vou te dar o telefone dela para facilitar a busca.

- É um pedido de urgência?

- O mais rápido possível. Obrigada Vicki! – Damon terminou a ligação e já tacou o celular em cima da cama e saiu para o próximo evento.

Sem pensar na decisão que acabara de tomar.

—

_Sei que prometi apenas uns quatro capítulos, mas eu perdi a mão (me animei demais) e acho que vão existir mais alguns capítulos. Entre 6 e 8. Obrigada por quem está lendo, mesmo que você não apareça pra me dizer haha fico feliz com quem para pra ler minhas histórias. Estou muito feliz com isso. Espero estar atualizando num espaço de tempo legal. Beijos. Vejo vocês logo._


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L.J.

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando:**Bonnie, David, April e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

Boa leitura!

—

**Capítulo VI**

- Estou procurando pela Bonnie. – Disse Damon educadamente para o porteiro que acabara de largar a vassoura quando o notou chegando ao balcão.

O senhor de meia idade parou por alguns segundos, provavelmente para associar o nome à pessoa.

- Oh... Ela não está em casa! Na última semana ela quase não vem por aqui pra ficar no hospital com a amiga. – O porteiro tagarelou mais do que o normal, mas isso era bem comum em prédios de pequeno porte.

Dirigindo pelas ruas da cidade, bateu uma saudade do tempo em que morou ali, cantava em bares e corria atrás de uma gravadora.

Olhar pra trás o fazia ver o quanto havia conquistado, mas ao mesmo tempo das coisas que abriu mão no percurso.

Ainda lembrava do apartamento que as meninas dividiam na faculdade e como chegar lá.

Mesmo ficando perdido três vezes.

Esquecer o número do apartamento não era de se surpreender.

Depois que Bonnie autorizou sua subida, bater na porta deixou suas mãos suando frio.

Ela abriu a porta com um sorrisinho:

- Sabia que eu não poderia estar tão errada.

Damon optou por ignorar.

- Oi!

Bonnie apenas saiu do caminho para dar-lhe passagem.

O apartamento não era parecido com o pouco que lembrava. E agora havia muitos brinquedos espalhados pela sala com garotinho brincando sentado em um tapete no centro da sala.

Colocou as mãos dentro da jaqueta enquanto se aproximava do menino. Suas mãos tremiam.

- David. – Bonnie chamou atenção do menino e só nesse momento notou a presença de um entranho. – Eu quero te apresentar um amigo.

- Quem é você? – O garoto perguntou com os olhos desconfiados.

- Eu... Eu sou Damon. Muito prazer! – Esticou a mão para David, como faria com qualquer adulto. Não tinha a menor ideia de como agir.

O jeito que David o encarava lembrava tanto a si mesmo e os olhos tinham aquela expressão desconfiada como se a qualquer momento alguém pudesse pular em suas costas.

Nesse momento Damon soube que David era seu filho. Como se algum dispositivo fosse acionado.

- Vá conversar com ele! – A morena tentava dar algum incentivo depois de ver o clima ficar desconfortável. Era como se o afilhado soubesse ou sentisse algo sobre Damon. Algo que era muito novo pra entender ou explicar.

- Ele não gostou de mim. Crianças não gostam de mim por saber que também não gosto delas.

Bonnie revirou os olhos.

- É diferente. Ele demora pra gostar das pessoas.

- O fato de ele ter o mesmo sangue que o meu não muda alguma coisa ou faz mágica.

- Vá logo. Antes que eu te jogue molho quente nessa sua roupinha cara.

Damon odiava aquela sensação de se sentir encurralado e constrangido. Agora se culpava por ter procurado aquela situação nada promissora.

Depois de algumas tentativas frustradas, Damon apenas continuou sentado no sofá encarando a televisão e as pessoas que se movimentavam no aparelho, mas sua mente não processava.

Fez a única coisa para qual tinha talento. Cantou. Na verdade era apenas um murmúrio de algumas músicas aleatórias.

Quando começou _Isn't She Lovely_, a coisa mais estranha aconteceu naquele dia. David cantava baixinho, sem notar que era Damon cantando e não alguém na tv.

Apenas no final da música o menino se deu conta que estava cantando com o adulto estranho que invadira sua casa.

- Onde você aprendeu essa música? – Nenhuma criança estava apta pra aprender esse tipo de música a não ser que tivesse alguma influência adulta.

David ainda olhava para ele com dúvidas, mas respondeu:

- A mamãe gosta de escutar.

- É muito boa. Você já cantou pra ela? – Agora Damon estava seguro em um terreno conhecido para conversar.

Mesmo que fosse com uma criança de quatro anos.

- Não. Ela 'tá no hospital e não me ouve.

- Mas cantar é bom, mesmo que a pessoa não te ouça. – Talvez falar isso era uma das poucas sinceridades que tinha para mostrar. Suas músicas eram tudo que guardava apenas para si e só poderia colocar pra fora nos versos.

- Você conhece a minha mãe? – David questionou em seu tom infantil.

O moreno não gostaria de mentir e muito em breve com toda verdade vindo à tona, eles não teriam o porquê guardar segredos.

- Conheço, mas faz muito tempo.

Damon travou uma batalha para no final ainda sair perdendo a batalha e aceitou – _gentilment_e forçado -, ficar para o jantar.

Não era ruim, mas essa sensação de estar e ter uma família eram estranhas e desconhecidas.

David não estava sorridente ou tão interativo, mas vez ou outra Bonnie conseguia arrancar um sorriso do garoto. No final até ganhou sorvete por ter jantado tudo.

Ou foi o que ele ouviu Bonnie dizendo para o garoto.

Agora David estava de pijamas e via algum desenho animado deitado no sofá.

- Você trabalha à noite, certo? Quem toma conta do David enquanto isso? – Damon estava na cozinha enquanto Bonnie lavava os pratos.

Ela deu uma risadinha.

- Preocupado? – Damon apenas revirou os olhos. – Tem uma garota ótima que acabou de entrar na faculdade e tem um horário legal pra ficar com ele. Eu a conheço há anos, ela é o ótima e se chama April.

- E que tipo de recomendações essa garota tem? Você não pode deixá-lo com uma pessoa qualquer. – Ele até poderia não entender nada de crianças, mas sabia precisar de alguém especializado para tal coisa.

- Ei _cowboy_, calma aí. Eu e Elena cuidamos do David desde que nasceu e jamais deixaria uma pessoa qualquer tomar conta dele.

- Vou ver com a minha assistente para procurar profissionais com boas referências...

- Não precisa disso! – Bonnie já estava ficando sem paciência pelo tom de voz.

- Claro que precisa. E eu vou pagá-la, assim você pode ter mais tempo para resolver sua vida.

- Ah cala boca. Você pode vir um dia aqui pra ficar com a April e ver como ela cuida do seu filho. Depois nós podemos ter essa conversa de novo. E um conselho: _**Quando a Elena voltar pra casa, não tente bancar o controlador**_. Você é pai dele, não dono. A Elena continua temperamental do mesmo jeito que você conheceu.

Damon tinha muitos compromissos mesmo estando de férias. Fora que passar muito tempo longe de Los Angeles levantaria perguntas que não poderiam ser respondidas.

- Eu tenho lançamento do meu perfume e as coisas vão ficar complicadas agora.

- Ah claro, o lançamento do perfume. – Bonnie comentou com desdém. – Talvez tenha sido uma péssima ideia trazer você pra vida do David e Elena estava certa. – Agora ela parecia em um diálogo interno.

Damon estava ficando cansado de tanto julgamento. Pelo visto Elena não tinha a menor intenção de apresentar David para ele. Bonnie agora dando a entender que ele era uma péssima escolha.

- Para de me julgar! Eu sei que a situação é difícil, não sou um bom exemplo e fiz muitas escolhas que me levaram onde estou agora. Se vocês escolhessem não contar para o David sobre a minha existência, um dia ele ia querer saber e eu estaria na vida dele de um jeito ou de outro. Independente do tempo. – O moreno ficou sem fôlego do discurso improvisado, mas a situação era tão difícil para ele quanto para elas.

—

_Não sei se vocês perceberam, mas eu tenho postado toda quinta-feira. Não é uma promessa, porém vou tentar fazer que seja o dia correto pra postar e assim teremos um trato. Espero que tenham gostado desse capítulo. Obrigada por acompanharem e me deixarem saber. Se quiserem falar comigo sobre alguma coisa que queiram na fic ou algo do tipo, é só me procurarem no teamdelenahot. Até semana que vem. Beijos._


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L.J.

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando:**Bonnie, David, April e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

Boa leitura!

—

**Capítulo V**

Damon teve tempo de sobra pra pensar no dia que teve, em David e todas as pequenas coisas que isso implicava. Ele era um menino inteligente, desconfiado e tinha um bom gosto musical. Mesmo sendo estranho dizer isso sobre uma criança.

Algumas semelhanças faziam lembrar de si mesmo.

Esperava que no mínimo David não tivesse inclinação para tomar decisões erradas no futuro. Seu passado estava cheio delas, mas o conjunto o trouxe para a situação atual, então evitava o ressentimento.

Outra coisa que estava ocupando sua mente era a influência da imprensa e como isso afetaria a vida de todos.

Nesses cinco anos a imprensa havia bombardeado sua vida sem dó, mas nessa altura do campeonato já estava calejado da vida e esse tipo de influencia não o atingia como pessoa.

Existia o Damon Salvatore, cantor, bem sucedido, rockeiro, canalha e era esse estampado em todas as revistas, na tv, nas rádios e pelo mundo. E outra era apenas Damon, mas esse cara tão pouca gente conhecia que até ele mesmo esquecia disso.

Uma risada saiu dos lábios de Damon lembrando das aulas que teve de como se comportar em entrevistas e assim tinha bagagem o bastante pra aguentar a vida do Hollywoodiana.

A obsessão por sua vida amorosa.

A investigação sobre sua infância. Teve que aprender manobras e lidar do melhor jeito possível com o assunto.

Esse tipo de pressão não era o que gostaria que acontecesse na vida de David, que era apenas uma criança. Mesmo que não o atingisse diretamente com o garoto agora, Elena passaria pela situação.

Damon se assustou quando percebeu estar chegando ao condomínio onde morava.

Deitado na cama pensou que se tornar pai mudara a perspectiva da vida.

O lançamento do perfume foi um sucesso.

Quatro dias depois, Damon estava voltando para San Diego e manter sua visita de inspeção. Esperava que April fosse boa mesmo e não estivesse desperdiçando seu tempo.

Bonnie não ficou por muito tempo, estava atrasava para o trabalho e April pareceu tomar um choque ao se dar conta que _Damon_ era _**Damon**_.

Céus! Torceu para o garota não ser o tipo de fã super apaixonada e controlava algum tipo de blog sobre ele. Já era complicado estar ali clandestinamente. Tudo que não precisava agora era de rumores na internet. Afinal, onde há fumaça, há fogo.

David parecia mesmo se entender com April, brincava, fazia cócegas nela e sempre a abraçava.

Vez ou outra Damon pegava April olhando pra ele do jeito que as fãs olhavam. Como se estivesse prestes a pular em cima dele, olhos apaixonados e reações parecidas.

Não que ele não amasse seus fãs, mas estar nas mãos de um deles com um segredo dessa proporção era outra história.

- Então você é _pai_ do David? – Ela murmurou a palavra para o menino não ouvir. Damon apenas confirmou com um aceno de cabeça. – A Elena nunca me contou que era você.

Que surpresa!

- Ela não tem motivos pra isso. Nós não nos falamos há muito tempo.

- Já foi visitá-la?

Damon negou com um movimento de cabeça.

David tocou o braço de Damon e lhe deu _boa noite_. Mesmo depois de algum tempo do menino ter ido dormir, percebeu que ainda estava sorrindo.

- Ele já dormiu?

- Já. Ele é uma criança muito boa. E então vai ficar na cidade? – April perguntou com um sorrisinho nos lábios.

- Não posso ficar muito tempo na cidade.

- Passei no teste? – A garota perguntou com os braços sob o peito.

Então Bonnie havia contado.

- Não é nada pessoal, mas eu preciso saber quem é a pessoa que fica com David. Gostaria de te pedir um favor. – April não fez oposição. – Não conte nada disso pra ninguém. É importante isso continuar do jeito que está agora.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo.

- Tudo bem. Isso realmente deve ser mais complicado do que eu possa entender. – A babá finalizou e deixou Damon aliviado.

Damon passou as duas semanas entre Los Angeles e San Diego para ter mais tempo com David.

Agora o menino o chamava pra brincar, cantavam em um karaokê infantil e saíram apenas os dois para lanchar no Burger King próximo ao apartamento.

- O hambúrguer está gostoso? – Damon perguntou enquanto o menino devorava o lanche, que parecia grande demais para uma criança. Não parecia ser o caso.

David murmurou alguma coisa com a boca cheia de batatas fritas e parecia ser um sim.

- A mamãe sempre me trás aqui e a April também. – O menino comentou depois de engolir as batatas e agora estava se distraindo com o brinde infantil. – A tia Bonnie não gosta.

- Também gosto de lanchar aqui. Você quer fazer mais alguma coisa?

Silêncio.

- Quero ver a minha mãe. 'Tô com saudades dela.

A declaração pegou Damon de surpresa. Nos últimos dias Bonnie nunca dizia muita coisa a respeito, mas David parecia irradiar alegria quando visitava a mãe no hospital. As vantagens de ser criança é que ele não se importava em ir a um hospital, desde que pudesse vê-la.

O caminho para o hospital foi pura tensão. O cantor já sabia que Elena não estava muito feliz de Damon ressurgir das cinzas e ela ficar longe de David.

A primeira coisa que notou depois do choque inicial, era de que Elena havia adotado os cachos e estava com o cabelo mais curto.

Por sorte o medico que estava de plantão no dia era o mesmo que estava cuidando do caso.

Elena via a tv do quarto, mas aparentemente não prendia totalmente a atenção.

Os olhos da morena se iluminaram quando David entrou no quarto com toda sua alegria infantil e foi direto para a cama da mãe. Damon viu uma luz em meio à fraqueza.

A morena demorou até notar quem estava parado no batente da porta.

Ele gostaria de despejar tudo que estava apertado na garganta, que ela não tinha direito de deixá-lo de fora dessas questões, que foram cinco anos e ainda estava muito aborrecido por só saber poucas semanas atrás.

- Então é David, huh? – As primeiras palavras depois de cinco anos.

—

Desculpem pela demora e por não postar na quinta-feira. Estou com umas mudanças na minha vida e ainda estou me adaptando. O tempo tá meio louco e fico sem vontade até de sentar no computador e passar a história. Espero que entendam. Tomara que eu consiga voltar ao ritmo logo. Obrigada de coração por quem lê. Junta-se a nós e comente x) Beijos e vejo vocês logo. Quer falar comigo? Olhe meu twitter: teamdelenahot ou missdesaster (pessoal)


	6. Chapter VI

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L.J.

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando: **Bonnie, David, April e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

É muito amor e fofura pra um capítulo. Boa leitura!

—

**Capítulo VI**

- Vejo que já o conheceu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio pelo tempo que se demorava pra absorver cinco anos.

- Mãe, o Damon me levou no Burger King. Olha o brinquedo! – David parecia feliz e alheio a todo clima pesado do quarto.

- O que você quer com o **meu** filho? – Os olhos de Elena faiscaram de raiva de uma hora para outra. – Sua vida já não é bastante agitada pra ter tempo com esse tipo de assunto?

- Ele não é só seu e muito menos um _assunto_. E eu estou de férias.

Damon não saberia dizer quem ficou mais surpreso: ele ou Elena.

- Vocês estão brigando?- O menino viu sua mãe com a expressão quando ele quebrava os brinquedos que não gostava mais.

- Não é isso. Sua mãe só está um pouco cansada do hospital e não me vê há muito tempo.

O menino encarou Elena, esperando a confirmação do que Damon falara. David e Damon ainda estavam se conhecendo e trabalhando na confiança.

Ambos desconfiados até da sombra. Esse gene ele com certeza herdara de Damon. Sem dúvidas.

- Está tudo bem meu amor. Quer me contar o que tem feito esses dias? Como está a escola?

Agora tudo que se ouvia na voz de Elena era bondade.

David detalhou as aventuras da escola, que aprendia agora algumas cores novas, estava escrevendo o nome sem precisar cobrir os pontinhos e ganhou uma estrela por ter acertado todo o trabalho que a professora passou em sala de aula.

Damon ainda se assustava com a desenvoltura do menino com apenas quatro anos e o jeito de se expressar. Muito desenvolvido para a idade.

Algum tempo depois a enfermeira chegou ao quarto dizendo que era hora do remédio. Não demorou vinte minutos para Elena adormecer.

- Damon, eu acho que é uma boa ideia você se hospedar por aqui. – Era a segunda ou terceira vez que Bonnie comentava o assunto durante a semana.

A viagem de quase todos os dias era realmente cansativa, mas estar com David deixava tudo mais fácil.

Verdade seja dita, Damon sentia o pavor correr por suas veias de finalmente encontrar um lugar na cidade e tornar tudo definitivo. Como um carimbo no passaporte direto para uma vida familiar.

E se ele não fosse bom nisso? Não sabia lidar com o tipo de coisa que nunca viveu e não tinha noção de como ser bom nisso sem base.

Ele não teve um bom pai, então era bem provável que não ganharia o premio de super pai ou o melhor do ano.

Damon sentia que a qualquer momento acabaria estragando tudo que construiu com David nessas semanas. Que iria ralo abaixo quando sua vida voltasse com o cd novo, turnê, viagens e não saber como e o que fazer com o menino era psicologicamente desgastante.

David era a única coisa na vida que não tinha a menor intenção de estragar. Mas anos atrás Elena era alguém com quem ele não quis destruir tudo e ainda sim conseguiu fazê-lo de modo brilhante.

Agora estava cinco anos depois com uma criança que não viu nascer, crescer, que aprendia dia após dia as coisas que gostava e aquelas que detestava. Estava tentando entender a sua personalidade infantil.

Tudo que existia de bom na vida de Damon, ele acabava destroçando e não era justo fazer isso com uma criança.

Só aí ele se deu conta que David era algo de bom na vida que levava.

Algo _**muito**_ bom.

Damon chegou a escola uns dez minutos antes do horário marcado. A professora de David o reconheceu, mas nada alarmante.

- A Bonnie me ligou para dizer que outra pessoa vinha buscá-lo. – A professora estava fazendo a pergunta entrelinhas.

- Sou um amigo da família.

Ela apenas deu um aceno de cabeça e continuou:

- O David ficou muito quieto hoje. Não quis brincar no horário do recreio e não quis lanchar também.

- Você acha que ele tem alguma coisa?

Nesse momento David apareceu arrastando a mochila e seu rosto ficou um pouco surpreso ao ver Damon na entrada do colégio.

- Ele pode só está cansado. Bom final de semana, David.

Damon estava prestes a se oferecer para pegar a mochila, mas o menino apenas esticou os braços. Ele nunca tinha exatamente segurado uma criança no colo.

Sem o menor jeito, pegou David no colo e no outro apoiou a mochila. O menino logo deitou a cabeça no ombro de Damon e foram assim até o carro.

Essa noite Bonnie estava presa na redação e April estudava para a semana de provas. Era a primeira vez que Damon passava a noite no apartamento.

Depois de oferecer todo estoque de comidas saudáveis – que nenhuma criança deveria parecer realmente interessada-, e até mesmo as guloseimas que Bonnie havia proibido. Nada parecia interessá-lo.

- Você quer leite quente?

- Aham.

Pelo menos esquentar leite Damon sabia.

Também estava se adaptando com a rotina de ver Bob Esponja na tv.

- Damon, eu quero minha coberta.

- Acho melhor te levar pro banho, depois você pode ficar aqui deitado e vemos tv.

Essas seriam as palavras de um bom e responsável pai. Damon sorriu internamente de orgulho próprio.

Como se crianças fossem tão obedientes assim aos quatro anos.

Depois de buscar a coberta de aeronaves, Damon se sentou ao lado de David para ver tv. O menino estava muito quente, bem provável que ardendo em febre.

Ligar pra Bonnie desesperado foi o primeiro pensamento que invadiu sua mente, mas ela iria insistir em voltar pra casa em dez minutos. Largando o trabalho e bancando a protetora. E Damon sabia o quanto ela já havia faltado ou se atrasado por conta dos últimos problemas com Elena.

Agradeceu ter gravado o numero de April no celular e agora poderia interromper os estudos da garota sem o menor ressentimento.

David era seu filho – nesse momento um nó apertou na garganta do moreno -, e precisaria aprender a lidar com as situações sem entrar em pânico.

April explicou tudo que deveria fazer; inclusive convencer David a tomar um banho gelado e depois poderia lhe dar uma pequena dose do remédio que ficava no quarto do menino.

Foi preciso um bom papo e muito esforço pra convencer David. Que menino mais teimoso.

- Pronto pra dormir? – Damon se sentou na cama ao lado do filho e o cobriu com a bendita coberta de aeronaves.

As pálpebras do menino com certeza trabalhavam para se manterem abertas. Como se estivesse com medo de adormecer.

- Eu 'tô doente? – David perguntou enquanto puxava a coberta para cobrir o urso no qual estava abraçado.

- Não. É só uma febre e agora que você já tomou banho e o seu remédio... As aeronaves vão chegar logo pra te buscar para o passeio. – De onde saíra isso Damon não fazia a menor ideia, mas fez David sorrir.

O moreno estava resistindo a todo custo passar as mãos pelos cabelos totalmente desgrenhados do filho, mas ele parecia receptivo demais pra deixar a oportunidade lhe escapar.

Lembrou-se de quando era criança. Não era exatamente carinho que recebia dos pais, então gostaria que David tivesse lembranças diferentes e melhores do que a sua.

- Você vai ficar comigo?

- Claro.

- Me conta uma história? – O menino pediu em seu tom infantil que conquistara o adulto em sua em frente, sem ao menos se dar conta.

Damon abriu o livro que estava na mesa de cabeceira e começou a ler a primeira história de dormir para o _**seu filho**_.

—

_Espero que tenham achado tão fofo, como eu achei sobre escrevê-lo. Obrigada por quem lê e pela paciência de me aturar x) Vejo vocês na semana que vem. Beijos._


	7. Chapter VII

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L.J.

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando: **Bonnie, David, April e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

Esse capítulo teve que ser divido entre os dois pontos de vista: Elena e Damon. Boa leitura!

—

Era apenas mais um dia em que Elena acordava grogue pelo efeito dos remédios e se sentindo deprimida com aquele quarto pálido que lhe servia de companhia. Sentia tanto a falta de David, de poder trabalhar, ver seus poucos amigos, conversar com Bonnie e comer uma comida saborosa.

Ela se perguntava quando Deus iria deixá-la livre dessa tortura e viver sua vida normal. Ou ajeitar sua vida pacata com agora uma nova/antiga pessoa incluída nela.

Elena sentia correr por suas veias que Damon e David estavam se entendendo melhor do que Bonnie contava para ela em suas visitas diárias. Era de estranhar que sua melhor amiga tinha tanto tempo livre pra passar no hospital e não estar com David.

Mesmo que April existisse, a garota tinha seu trabalho no café da faculdade e ainda precisava estudar para as provas e fazer trabalhos. Elena sabia o quanto a faculdade poderia arrancar seu coro sem a menor piedade.

Sempre que questionava Bonnie sobre a situação, ela falava que Damon estava _legal_.

Que legal? Nada disso poderia estar sendo legal, por que sabemos que quando algum usa só o legal e termina a frase. Nada está _**realmente**_ legal.

A enfermeira tinha liberado seu banho de sol – como uma boa presidiária -, e agora podia passear um pouco pelo jardim.

Elena também estava preocupada com seu estado de saúde. O tempo poderia até passar de um jeito diferente no hospital, mas ela sabia perfeitamente que já estava há um mês por lá e o médico não dizia nada de concreto. Só exames e mais exames.

Ele havia marcado para conversar no dia seguinte, então deveria ter algo para contar. De muito bom ou ruim.

Bonnie apareceu na hora do café da tarde com a rosquinha que mais gostava e o médico havia liberado.

Elas conversaram sobre as novidades na redação. Bonnie estava prestes a virar colunista semanal e ter um lugar de destaque no jornal. Era um momento de muita felicidade para ambas. Afinal que amiga não ficaria feliz com o sucesso da outra?

- Onde está o David? Estou com saudades do meu pestinha.

- Ele saiu um pouquinho hoje, acho que vai fazer bem. – Mas alguma coisa não combinava com a sentença. Bonnie olhava para todos os lugares do quarto, menos para os olhos de Elena.

- Onde ele foi? E com quem? April saiu com ele?

A amiga apertou com os lábios nervosamente e depois declarou:

- Ele está em Los Angeles com o Damon.

David acordou uma hora depois que Damon já estava de pé, olhando seus recados na caixa postal e agora lia seus e-mails. Ele não pensou que fazia apenas uns três dias que não olhava sua caixa de entrada. Ela parecia lotada para um mês supostamente calmo que deveriam ser suas férias.

Isso sem contar que Vicki tinha acesso direto para ler e limpar tudo que ela pudesse resolver sem ter que passar diretamente para Damon. Ele detestava toda essa burocracia.

Quando sonhava em ser um cantor reconhecido, imaginava apenas fazer suas músicas, seus shows, lidar com fãs, entrevistas e coisas do tipo. Claro que ele nunca acreditou que essas coisas aconteceriam de fato na vida, mas lá estava ele de férias e tendo que trabalhar.

Verificou a temperatura do menino e parecia estar tudo bem.

- Você deve estar com fome. Quer tomar seu café da manhã? – Damon perguntou depois de ligar a tv para David escolher um de seus desenhos favoritos para assistir.

- Eu quero panquecas.

A sorte de Damon é que panquecas era um de seus únicos pratos bem elaborados e gostosos.

Enquanto fazia a massa, Damon cantarolava algumas músicas de seu novo cd e David apareceu um tempo depois.

- Quero fazer com você também. Posso? – O menino perguntou encostado nas pernas do cantor. Que por sinal, nem o havia visto chegar.

Damon o pegou no colo e o deixou sentado em cima do balcão:

- Agora você como meu ajudante, é só mexer a massa com cuidado pra não cair do pote. E não tente descer daqui, certo? - David fez que sim com a cabeça e pegou a colher para começar a mexer os ingredientes. – A panqueca vai ser de que sabor?

- Morango e chocolate. – O menino deu aquele sorriso infantil com poucos dentes na boca.

- E você vai conseguir comer tudo?

- Eu vou comer duas.

- Bem grande?

- É. Tenho que comer pra ficar forte. A mamãe sempre diz isso. – David estava distraído com o preparo das panquecas que nem ficou triste ou com saudades ao falar de Elena.

- Daqui a pouco você não vai caber mais nesse pijama e sua mãe vai me matar.

Ele deu aquela risada gostosa.

Depois de muita bagunça e massa espalhada pelo balcão, os dois conseguiram terminar as panquecas. E tinham um cheiro maravilhoso.

- Vou ser legal e deixar você lamber a colher, mas não conta pra ninguém. – E seu filho olhou para os olhos lados certificando que nenhuma pessoa estaria olhando e deu uma bela lambida na colher.

E passou o resto no nariz de Damon.

- Vem aqui seu danadinho! – E o moreno pegou o filho para um ataque de cócegas.

David realmente conseguira comer as duas panquecas e voltou para o sofá.

O celular de Damon tocou alguns minutos depois enquanto ele lava a louça do café.

Vicki ligou para lembrar da reunião – que obviamente ele havia esquecido -, e que não poderia se atrasar. Era uma reunião com a gravadora para decidir alguns detalhes finais do cd.

Mais cedo quando Bonnie ligou, Damon disse que ela poderia ir pra casa dormir e depois passar no hospital para ver como Elena estava. April essa hora estaria trabalhando e ele não queria ter que mudar a rotina de todos por culpa de suas reuniões de negócios.

Bem no fundo Damon sabia que ele estava adorando estar com David por tanto tempo. Não teria problema nenhum se o levasse para um passeio mais longo:

- David! Vamos procurar uma roupa, nós vamos sair de casa.

O menino bocejou:

- Pra onde?

- Vou te levar pra conhecer a minha casa.

Joseph o esperava para a reunião com a sua postura séria de empresário bem sucedido do mundo musical. Damon agora não o analisava tanto assim como no início, e toda sua desconfiança de um cara que economizava nas expressões.

A reunião era apenas aquela burocracia sem fim, que deixavam o cantor morrendo de sono e ainda sim era obrigado a prestar atenção.

Stefan – seu agente -, havia lhe ensinado como parecer interessado e como essa parte de suas produções musicais era tão importante como compor.

Vicki ficou encarregada de ficar com David em outra sala e depois o levaria para conhecer a casa que morava. Talvez ela o levasse comer algo até que Damon se livrasse da reunião e pudesse passar o resto do dia com o filho e levá-lo para os lugares especiais que tinha em Los Angeles.

De repente a porta se abriu e uma criaturinha entrou disparada pela sala, não fazendo o menor esforço para parecer silencioso ou discreto. Claro que era David.

Sua assistente entrou na sala sem fôlego e tentando carregar o garoto para fora da sala antes que alguém começasse a berrar por interromper uma reunião. Vez ou outra tinha acontecido e ela não deveria queria uma nova experiência como aquela.

- Desculpem! – Ela pediu enquanto pegava David pela mão. – Vamos sair daqui que eu compro alguma coisa pra você comer, que tal? – Vicki sorriu tentando fazer a proposta soar tentadora.

Se Damon bem conhecia:

- Não. Eu quero ficar com o Damon.

Exatamente como ele previu.

- Quando nós vamos pra sua casa? – David perguntou encostando-se à cadeira ao lado de Damon, ignorando a cara de espanto de Stefan e Joseph.

Damon sussurrou alguma coisa no ouvido de David que o fez pegar a mão de Vicki e sair da sala como se nada tivesse acontecido. Ele realmente acreditou que estava ficando bom com essas coisas.

—

_Olá vocês! Não demorei muito, acho. O capítulo ia ser maior, mas acho que fica cansativo demais e a outra parte ficou para o capítulo 8. Falando em capítulos, prometi que seriam uns oito e aqui já estamos no sete e não tem condições de terminar com apenas mais um capítulo. Vocês se importam com isso? xP Eu perdi a mão descontroladamente, mas é muito bom escrever Damon como pai. Obrigada gente. Beijos._


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L.J.

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando: **Bonnie, David, April e outros.

**Spoilers:** Flashback de cinco anos antes.

—

**Capítulo VIII**

Damon chegou sozinho ao hospital depois de deixar David com April no apartamento. Suas mãos ainda suavam um pouco e alguma coisa dizia que a conversa não seria tão pacífica quanto da primeira vez.

Os olhos de Elena faiscaram assim que passou pela porta:

- O que você quer com o meu filho?

- Se você estiver muito aborrecida eu volto outra hora pra conversarmos. – Damon não queria brigar com a mãe de seu filho e sabia que se começasse não terminaria tão cedo.

- Você chega aqui no seu cavalo preto, leva o David sem me consultar e acha que eu não posso estar aborrecida? Por favor, Damon! Não aja como se _**eu**_ fosse a descontrolada por aqui. – Elena estava fazendo um esforço grande para não gritar e tacar qualquer que estivesse próximo.

- Eu não tive chance de dizer nada ainda. Você escondeu um filho de mim por cinco anos, eu descubro da noite pro dia, venho pra cá lidar com o assunto e você parece sempre aborrecida desde que cheguei. Sei que deve ter sido uma surpresa me ver, contando com o fato de que você não queria que David soubesse da minha existência.

Elena ainda estava com a expressão impassível.

- Sei que o passado não é o melhor jeito de lembrar de mim, então seria melhor você focar no presente e no futuro que podemos construir. Eu vim aqui te pedir uma coisa.

- Como se você estivesse em condições de me pedir qualquer coisa.

- Eu não te abandonei sabendo que teria uma criança. Fiz outras coisas e a situação que estamos agora, foi escolha sua. Conviva com elas! Me culpar por todo isso é falta de maturidade da sua parte. – Claro que Damon estava longe de ser maduro coisa e tal, mas ele sempre conviveu perfeitamente com as decisões que tomava, então não admitia que alguém fizesse o contrário com ele.

- Só tomei a melhor decisão pra alguém que não me queria na própria vida. Vou conviver com isso, ok? – Elena arregalou os olhos ao fim da sentença, se dando conta do deslize.

- Sinto muito pelo o que aconteceu antes.

- Não sinta.

_**Cinco anos antes.**_

_Elena entrou no bar – que ainda não estava aberto ao público -, procurando Damon que a essa hora deveria estar ensaiando para tocar mais tarde._

_Acabou tropeçando nos cadarços do tênis e quase caiu em cima de uma mesa. Sempre desajeitada nos próprios pés._

_Olhou em volta com a luminosidade duvidosa e lembrando que esse era um dos locais que ela menos gostava que Damon tocasse, mas ele não se importava. E como uma boa namorada ela não fazia nada além de assistir as apresentações e apóia-lo._

_Na parte mais alta do bar as luzes faziam um serviço melhor e parecia ter algumas pessoas conversando. Deveria ser Damon e Alaric tomando um bom uísque e jogando conversa fora._

_Damon estava sorrindo e gesticulando do jeito que se expressava quando tinha motivos pra estar feliz. O que era estranho. Na o fato de Damon ser feliz, mas ele __**estar**__ feliz nos últimos dias. Ele esteve evitando passar um tempo com Elena e sendo vagos nas ligações._

_Essa parte Elena entendia. Quando ele simplesmente precisava de espaço pra lidar com seus problemas que se arrastavam desde a infância não tão boa._

_Elena sorriu ao ver Damon sorrindo._

_Aproximou-se e deu-lhe um beijo na cabeça:_

_- Boa tarde! – Ela acenou a cabeça para o homem sentado à frente de Damon. – Olá meu cantor favorito._

_Só aí Elena percebeu o clima desconfortável, como se a chegada dela interrompesse algum assunto importante._

_O estranho teve a mesma sensação:_

_- E então Damon, não vai me apresentar sua amiga? – Damon deu um sorriso que não parecia nada com o de segundos atrás. – Bem, eu sou Stefan Forbes. E você deve ser Elena._

_- Muito prazer, Stefan. – Elena esticou a mão e cumprimentou o homem. – Estou atrapalhando vocês?_

_- Ela vai conosco para Los Angeles? – Stefan perguntou olhando para Damon e fez um gesto para que Elena se sentasse._

_A morena negou com um movimento de cabeça._

_- Como assim Los Angeles?_

_- O presidente da Sony gostou do Damon e estamos acertando os detalhes para ele se mudar pra lá provisoriamente e depois pode ser definitivo. Não podemos perder tempo fazendo ponte aérea toda vez, certo?_

_Elena piscou tentando processar toda informação que acabara de receber e não deixar seu cérebro virar geléia. Sony era uma das maiores gravadoras do mundo musical e isso era tudo pelo que Damon trabalhava, se esforçava e sua maior paixão._

_- Então você é um agente?_

_- Agente, caça talentos e essas coisas. Num ramo como esse você não pode se prender apenas com um rótulo. Ele é um cantor incrível, concorda? – Stefan estava sendo simpático e Elena não tinha sequer uma reação. – Quando esbarrei nesse bar pra ver um velho amigo, não esperava encontrar ninguém assim._

_Ela sentiu o gosto amargo subir na boca. Eles namoravam há um ano e nunca pareceu que fosse algo sem importância, era um relacionamento sério, com planos para o futuro e coisas que os casais normais fazem._

_Ela terminaria a faculdade no ano seguinte, procuraria um emprego em algo que pudesse escrever. Damon tinha terminado a escola de música no ano em que se conheceram e estava determinado a conseguir sucesso no que fazia. Elena sabia que a ideia de trabalhar nos bastidores musicais davam pesadelos em Damon. _

_Falavam em morarem juntos um dia e agora ele estava indo morar em Los Angeles sem sequer comentar: Ah esqueci de dizer que um dos agentes que trabalha na Sony veio me procurar. Estou indo pra Los Angeles. Tchau!_

_Ele pelo visto não tinha ao menos lembrado da existência dela durante a conversa de negócios. Elena agora se sentia o temporário da vida de Damon. Como se Los Angeles já fosse permanente._

_E ela não._

_Elena não saberia dizer se era sua garganta ou olhos que ardiam mais e olhou para Damon. Ele pareceu ler todos os seus pensamentos e um segundo e apenas negou com os olhos, mas ela não tinha tanta certeza._

_Antes que perdesse a compostura:_

_- É verdade, ele é incrível. Não o deixe escapar. – Ela deu um sorriso forçado para Stefan._

_- Não vou._

_- Agora preciso deixar vocês fazerem negócio. Tchau. – Damon fez menção de levantar da mesa. – Fique._

_A garota saiu do bar e entrou na caminhonete que estacionou na rua de trás. Ela encostou a cabeça no volante e chorou por alguns minutos até se sentir vazia e oca. Só assim conseguiu dar partida no carro e ir para apartamento._

_Elena conseguiu fazer todo trabalho para o dia seguinte e se sentia boa o bastante por conseguir manter a cabeça focada no que deveria fazer._

_Emoções nunca levaram ninguém muito longe ou enriqueciam alguém._

_A campainha tocou e ela suspirou._

_Era Damon._

_- Você deveria estar tocando essa hora, não acha? – Elena ainda segurava a porta, como se quisesse bloqueá-lo ou impedir que entrasse. Ou os dois._

_- Vim pra conversarmos._

_- Não deve ser importante ou você pode estar um pouquinho atrasado._

_- Posso entrar? Depois pode decidir se me põe pra fora ou não._

_Elena saiu do batente da porta e liberou a entrada._

_- Não queria que você descobrisse daquele jeito. Me desculpe por isso._

_Damon se sentou no sofá e estendeu a mão para que Elena o acompanhasse:_

_- Por favor!_

_Elena e Damon continuaram de mãos dadas, cada um com seus motivos internos. Motivos não ditos._

_- Stefan me ouviu tocando algumas semanas atrás e veio me elogiar. No começo eu não acreditei muito, mas liguei pra alguns amigos em Los Angeles e ele tem uma boa reputação. – O garoto de cabelos bagunçados e escuros a olhava esperando uma resposta._

_Elena demorou a responder. Ela não sabia __**o que**__ responder._

_- Esse sempre foi o seu sonho, não é? É pra isso que estudou e se esforça tanto. Não tem nada de errado com isso. É a Sony! Quem não quer uma chance como essas?_

_- Porque está sendo tão fria e distante? Eu quero que me fale o que e como está se sentindo._

_- Você quer a verdade, Damon? Essa é a verdade. Mas eu estou me sentindo vazia e não tenho muito mais do que isso pra dizer. Se estava tão interessado assim na minha opinião sobre a oferta talvez eu não devesse ser a última pessoa a saber. – Ela queria chorar e gritar com ele, mas não era assim tão simples._

_- Eu preciso ficar lá por alguns dias ou semanas e por enquanto nós não podemos fazer muito, mas se o Simon gostar de mim pode ser definitivo. Nós podemos ir morar em Los Angles. Eu não contei pra você antes por que não quero criar esperanças e não der certo. Sou especialista nessas coisas. – Damon ainda segurava a mão de Elena e circulava o anel que ele mesmo havia dado alguns meses antes._

_- Não posso ir pra Los Angeles com você. Tenho que terminar a faculdade aqui, os alunos daqui não podem trocar de faculdade por que nós entramos com o vestibular. Ainda tenho esses dois semestres pra me formar. – Disse Elena demonstrando tristeza pela primeira vez desde que a conversa começara._

_Ambos ficaram em silêncio, pensando no que aquilo deveria significar._

_- Podemos resolver isso com ponte aérea. Nos vemos sempre que der, até ajeitarmos nossa situação e se tudo der certo pra mim, nós poderemos morar juntos e..._

_Elena pousou um dedo sobre os lábios de Damon, para calá-lo:_

_- Não precisa fazer planos desse jeito, sabemos que isso não vai acontecer. – Ela permitiu que os olhos se enchessem de lágrimas: - Olhe dentro dos meus olhos e me diz a razão de não ter me contado nada sobre a proposta._

_Damon e Elena tinham aquela cumplicidade tão intensa que era impossível mentir um para o outro._

_- Eu... Quando recebi a proposta, nossa! Fiquei tão animado que não pensei em mais nada. Sei que deveria ter contado, sinto muito ter ficado calado. Mas isso não muda nossos planos para o futuro e o que sinto por você._

_- Isso muda tudo. – disse Elena com tristeza e lágrimas já vencendo a batalha._

_- Eu amo você. _

_- Eu sempre achei que teríamos uma vida juntos. – Elena comentou de olhos fechados, como se fosse apenas um flashback de sua mente. – Que nossa história seria longa, mas depois de hoje sei que estive errada todo esse tempo._

_- Você não pode me julgar por um momento e esquecer tudo que vivemos antes de chegar aqui._

_A morena levantou do sofá e se aproximou da janela. Passou alguns instantes até que uma expressão além de tristeza ocupasse seu rosto. Tristeza mesclada com uma frieza e isso deixavam a expressão destruída, sem falar de apavorante._

_- Lembra quando me disse que a última coisa que queria era ser egoísta como seu pai fora? Na hora que você decidiu esconder, você se tornou essa pessoa egoísta que tanto desprezou. Tomar uma decisão sem lembrar que __**eu**__ existia, foi a mesma forma de egoísmo._

_Damon pareceu ter levado um soco no estômago e teve de piscar algumas vezes até conseguir reação ao ataque._

_- Sei que está com raiva agora e eu espero que esteja errada sobre o que pensa. Não quero que ninguém veja meu pai em mim. – Ele foi até a morena e a abraçou com força, mesmo que não fosse recíproco. Segurou o rosto de Elena entre as mãos: - Ainda tenho duas semanas antes de ir para LA, me procure. Eu não quero te perder._

_O moreno a beijou e deixou o apartamento._

_Elena se sentou no sofá e apenas chorou. Chorou com toda alma. E por que sabia que não o procuraria._

_Nenhum dos dois sabia que seria o último abraço e o último beijo._

Damon piscou e olhou para Elena que agora estava sentada na cama. Ele não sabia no que ela estava pensando para estar tão imersa, mas parecia acabavam de dividir uma experiência compartilhada.

—

TA-DA! Estou um pouco nervosa com o primeiro flashback, não sei se ficou bom e céus, me deixem saber. Já sei que a Elena foi um pouco má (tá sem humanidade HAHA, ok chega!), mas vamos pensar nela também né? Tive que criar uma playslist triste pra entrar no clima e conseguir escrever. Não sei se esse será o único flashback, mas preciso ver a reação de vocês e depois decido. Espero que tenham gostado. Muito obrigada mesmo e espero não ficar melosa dizendo isso sempre. Vejo vocês na semana que vem? Vou tentar fazer um presente de dia das mães. Beijos imensos e nada de mordida no pescoço.


	9. Chapter IX

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L.J.

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando: **Bonnie, David, April e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

**Capítulo IX**

O entrou no quarto de Elena com cara de médico _tenho-algo-importante-à-dizer_ e isso a deixava mais apreensiva com a notícia. O fato de Damon não ter ido embora a incomodava um pouco.

- Como está se sentindo hoje, Elena?

Elena sorriu:

- Doente e presa nesse quarto.

O médico apenas acenou com a cabeça e pegou todas as ressonâncias que haviam feito antes mesmo de ser internada e acendeu a luz do quadro branco onde estavam penduradas.

Ele fez explicações médicas e confusas que não poderiam ser consideradas do mesmo idioma.

- Nós demoramos com o diagnóstico porque os remédios que seu neurologista passou atrasavam o crescimento nessa área. – O Dr. Buzzolic apontou para um pequeno ponto em seu cérebro que deveria ter a circunferência de uma moeda de dez centavos. – O que normalmente seria bom, mas os medicamentos não curaram, apenas retardaram o crescimento dessa massa no lado direito. Nós precisaremos de uma mini-cirurgia para retirar.

Quando o médico terminou o diagnóstico, Elena sentiu tudo exceto alívio. Era viver uma experiência extra corpórea deixando seus olhos vidrados e a respiração curta.

Ela estava tão entorpecida que não percebeu Damon se aproximar tanto de sua cama. Apenas sentiu outra mão que estava quente em contato com a sua – agora parecendo gelo puro -, que Elena acordou do transe. E também sentia como se fosse a mão amiga estendida para que não afogasse na própria loucura.

Elena sentia o medo soprar o hálito gelado em sua nuca. O pavor de pronunciar as palavras e tornar tudo real e mais doloroso.

- Eu...tenho câncer ou algum tumor? – Sua garganta estava tão seca que parecia uma lixa.

O médico demorou apenas alguns segundos para responder, mas que para ela pareceram uma eternidade.

- Não. Geralmente câncer ou tumores começam assim, mas no seu caso foi apenas uma anomalia celular. Vim aqui pra conversarmos à respeito da autorização para cirurgia.

Em parte Elena se sentiu aliviada, mas não mudava o fato de que ainda tinha algo em seu cérebro e pressionava seus nervos.

- Por que eu não faria a cirurgia? Quero me livrar disso e voltar pra minha vida e minha casa.

- Elena, toda cirurgia tem seus riscos e é isso que vim discutir com você. – Ele fez uma pausa olhando algo na prancheta que estava nas mãos. – Nós somos um dos melhores hospitais em neurocirurgia do país e você estará em boas mãos.

Então ele começou a enumerar os riscos que a cirurgia poderia trazer, mas que 95% das cirurgias feitas pelo hospital foram bem sucedidas.

A morena deveria ficar assustada – na verdade só Deus sabia o quanto ela estava desesperada -, mas não poderia deixar que isso conduzisse suas decisões.

Damon apertou sua mão de leve e esboçou um sorriso como se dissesse: _Seja qual for sua decisão, eu te apoio. Estou aqui com você!_

Por um breve segundo ela se perguntou como conseguiu interpretá-lo assim tão bem.

- Tudo bem. – Foram duas palavras que colocaram a vida de Elena nas mãos de Deus e dos médicos. Também era apenas o que conseguiu pronunciar sem deixar que sua voz entregasse no seu estado atual.

O médico falou que ela ficaria uma semana se desintoxicando dos remédios e sua dor seria aplacada em casos extremos pela morfina. Remédios comuns para dor não faziam menor efeito.

Ótimo! Uma semana de dores.

Damon ainda estava no quarto quando o médico saiu. E ainda segurava a mão da morena. Ela parecia um pouco alheia com o mundo exterior.

- Não se preocupe tanto! Vai dar tudo certo. – Ele conseguia ler todos os medos nos olhos de Elena.

Elena nunca se permitiria chorar na frente de qualquer pessoa. Pra ela, demonstrar fraqueza estava totalmente fora de questão.

Apenas com os olhos Elena mostrou-se vulnerável pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

- Eu... Se isso der errado? E o David? Agora tem você na vida dele. – Os olhos castanhos de Elena se encheram de lágrimas, mas ela ainda conseguiu conter. – Não posso morrer e deixar meu filho.

Damon puxou a cadeira e se sentou ao lado da cama da morena.

- Elena, me escuta muito bem. Estive vendo as recomendações do seu médico e do hospital. Ele estava dizendo a verdade sobre neurocirurgia daqui. Eu e você... – Damon receou por alguns segundos. – Nós temos um filho juntos. Foque nesse pensamento e lembre-se de que temos muito pra resolver com o David.

- Ainda tenho muita coisa pra pensar, mas prometo que vou ver o que me pediu. – Elena suspirou e fechou os olhos por um instante para impedir as lágrimas de molharem seu rosto.

O cantor ponderou outra vez pra falar. Estava evidente que Elena precisava de apoio e não sabia o que e como dizer coisas para confortá-la. Sem contar que dizer certas coisas era invocar memórias antigas.

E ele não tinha menor interesse nisso.

- Você é a mulher mais forte que já conheci. – Esboçou um sorriso. – A mais teimosa e decidida também. Isso é o suficiente para fazer a cirurgia dar certo.

- Obrigada.

- Quer que eu traga o David pra você vê-lo?

Nessa hora como uma boa mãe, os olhos de Elena se iluminaram.

Damon buscou David em casa e passou no apartamento de Bonnie. O menino estava feliz e tagarela contando cada detalhe do dia anterior que passara no zoológico. As crianças da escola ficaram encantadas com seu passeio e por Damon tê-lo levado para alimentarem as girafas.

O cantor preferiu ficar na sala de espera e dar tempo para as amigas e o filho passarem um tempo juntos. Ele não fazia parte daquela fotografia, então procurava manter certa distância.

Stefan ligou pedindo para que checasse seu e-mail e retornasse a ligação para conversarem.

Era um e-mail com vários sites com fotos de papparazzis que Damon escolheu apenas três. De preferência os menos sensacionalistas.

Lá estavam fotografias dele mesmo com seu filho no zoológico enquanto passeavam, pararam em uma barraquinha de cachorro quente e até quando se esticaram sob o sol gostoso de Los Angeles naquela época do ano.

Droga.

Claro que Damon sempre atraía todo tipo de atenção quando passava por determinados locais em LA. Isso raramente incomodava nos dias atuais, já que até suas saídas para correr, fazer compras ou uma passada no café eram registradas.

Essas fotos eram diferentes. Ele se via diferente durante o passeio, parecia relaxado e feliz de verdade. Não eram momentos de falsos sorrisos capturados por fotógrafos interessados em dinheiro. Era Damon sendo um Damon natural e em parte desconhecido.

Fechou toda aquela baboseira e abriu a galeria de fotos de seu celular. Olhou a primeira foto que tirou com David. Nada de fotos artificiais. Ele mesmo fotografou a si mesmo e o filho na tarde do dia anterior.

Outra preocupação deixou sua testa enrugada.

Proteger David era prioridade em sua vida. Sua privacidade nunca foi algo que realmente fizesse questão antes, afinal a maioria do que viam era verdade. Ou quase.

Os anos levaram embora seu aborrecimento de tanta perseguição em sua vida.

Expor o garoto estava longe de seus interesses e se fosse flagrado a partir de agora muitas vezes com David, surgiriam perguntas que não sabia como responder e na falta de respostas começariam as especulações – até mesmo investigações -, do que se tratava.

Bonnie teve que sacudir o ombro do moreno até que se tocasse dela estar falando algo que deveria ouvir.

- Elena está querendo falar com você.

Ao contrario do que pensou que encontraria, Elena estava penteada e arrumada. Para os padrões de alguém no hospital, é claro. David estava sentado na cama ao lado da mãe e lhe deu um sorriso quando se sentou na poltrona do quarto.

A morena não lhe dirigiu o olhar, e começou a falar com o filho:

- Filho... – Ela respirou fundo e continuou. – Lembra quando eu disse que seu pai foi um namorado da mamãe e estava muito longe.

Damon sentiu o sangue pulsando alto em seus ouvidos.

Primeiro: Elena havia decidido contar de sua real existência.

Segundo: Ela e o filho aparentavam ter conversado antes sobre o assunto mesmo que o garoto fosse tão novo.

- Trabalhando, né? Um dia você disse que vai me levar pra ele me conhecer.

O moreno não piscava diante de todas as reações do filho.

- Então, meu amor. – Ela parecia relutante ou com medo da reação do menino que parecia atento ao rosto da mãe. – O seu pai veio te conhecer. David, o Damon é seu pai.

Ok. Agora o sangue pulsava duas vezes mais alto em seus ouvidos.

Tudo pareceu muito mais lento e não era de se esperar que David tivesse uma reação imediata.

Alguns minutos depois:

- Você é meu pai? – David perguntou em tom infantil e choroso ao mesmo tempo.

- Sou sim.

O menino se virou para mãe que encarou Damon por alguns segundos. O moreno sabia que ela estaria tentando ler suas reações, mas nem ele conseguia sentir o rosto de fora pra dentro.

- Mãe. – O menino deitou ao lado da mãe e escondeu o rosto no pescoço de Elena. – Ele, o Damon gosta de mim?

Ela segurou o rosto do filho e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

- Amor, você tem que perguntar pra ele.

David demorou algum tempo até olhar pra onde Damon se sentia colado na poltrona.

Sua boca pareceu seca e seu sangue parou de aparentar um mar em fúria. Agora estava tão silencioso que só seus pensamentos gritavam em sua cabeça. Ele gostaria de ter um discurso bonito que fizesse o menino não olhar para ele como alguma espécie de alienígena. _Eu amo você, claro. Sua presença durante esse tempo mudou minha vida e no que acredito. Você é uma luz pra mim!_

Além de parecer um pouco piegas demais, ele pensou que o filho fosse muito novo para entender a dimensão de tais palavras.

- Claro que eu gosto de você, David. Gosto _**muito**_. – Foi apenas o que conseguiu dizer.

—

_Wohoo! Finalmente consegui postar. Gente eu sinto muito não ter postado no dia das mães como prometido. Estou sem internet e por fim conseguir vir em uma lan house (ugh!) só pra isso. Sintam-se emocionados haha. Chega! Enfim, me desculpem de coração. Prometo postar logo. Beijos e estava com saudades._


	10. Chapter X

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L.J.

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando: **Bonnie, David, April e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

Boa leitura!

—

**Capítulo XI**

David não respondeu sua declaração ou se mostrou interessado depois disso. Bonnie deveria ter algum tipo de sensor que a fez aparecer no quarto e pegá-lo no colo pra irem embora.

Ela deixou o quarto sabendo que Elena e Damon deveriam ter alguma coisa para acertar.

- Não o pressione. – Disse Elena. – Ele parece exatamente com uma pessoa que conheço quando é pressionada, foge.

- Você pensou no assunto ou só fez pelo que aconteceu mais cedo?

O moreno ainda não tinha se movido da poltrona.

- Os dois. – Elena levantou da cama e parou ao lado da poltrona. – Você me disse para não te culpar pelos _**meus**_ erros e escolhas. Nunca te dei uma chance de provar que poderia ser _**diferente**_ com o David e essa escolha foi baseada em outro tipo de relacionamento.

- Isso é tão difícil.

- Eu sei. Não magoa meu filho. – Damon lhe lançou um olhar de repreensão. – Não magoe _**nosso**_ filho. Ele é apenas uma criança.

- Ainda não sei ser pai, mas vou fazer o melhor que puder.

Elena apenas lhe deu um sorriso. O primeiro sorriso sincero direcionado apenas para ele.

- A Bonnie fala tão bem de você, que me pergunto se ela ainda é minha melhor amiga ou simplesmente trocou de lado.

- Acho que nós somos amigos também, mas ela é uma das pessoas que mais te ama no mundo. – Damon se levantou. – Vou levá-los para casa.

Antes de ir embora, ele se virou para Elena:

- Eu, o David e a Bonnie estaremos te esperando no final da cirurgia. – Damon segurou o rosto de Elena e deu um beijo na testa da morena.

Ao contrário da ida, a volta foi silenciosa.

Damon resolveu que voltaria para casa essa noite, por tudo que ocorrera no hospital e ainda precisaria ver Stefan.

Bonnie entrou no apartamento e foi direto para cozinha, dando a desculpa que faria o jantar antes de sair para o trabalho. Deixando Damon sozinho com David.

O menino não parecia muito interessado no programa que passava na tv.

- David, eu vou pra casa. Vou ligar pra April vir ficar com você hoje, tudo bem?

- Você vai embora? – O filho perguntou olhando pela primeira vez para Damon desde o hospital.

- Tenho que resolver uma coisa do meu trabalho, mas eu volto logo.

David não deu resposta e começou a agir estranho até mesmo pra uma criança. Pegou o controle da tv em cima de uma almofada e zapeava pelos canais.

- Ei campeão. Quer que eu fique e durma com você hoje?

O menino fez que sim com a cabeça e esse foi o melhor plano que poderia fazer com David.

- Amanhã eu te levo na escola.

Damon estava de péssimo humor quando acordou na própria cama de sua casa em LA. Stefan já tinha marcado uma reunião no dia anterior para resolver alguns detalhes dos eventos de divulgação do "_Dangerous Race_" e cobrar que aparecesse mais vezes em eventos.

Fazia bem pra imagem dele, mas nos últimos dias tinha muito mais problemas para lidar do que sorrir nas pós festas ou em um tapete vermelho qualquer.

Elena não sabia das fotos que saíram dele com David no zoológico e como o encontraram levando o filho para escola. No dia seguinte viajou cedo para LA e não havia conversado com Bonnie. O único ato covarde que consegui foi ligar pedindo para falar com David e depois mandar uma sms dizendo que estaria um tanto ocupado durante esses dois dias.

O cantor estava acostumado com apenas uma coisa importante em sua vida e era sua carreira. Era como olhar para um espaçoso lago raso, não havia muito que procurar ou se aprofundar.

A melodia de seu celular começou a tocar pela terceira vez antes mesmo das dez da manhã. Ele jurou que se Vicki estivesse ligando mais uma vez para lembrá-lo de alguma coisa, tacaria o celular pela janela.

- _Oi querido!_ – A última das vozes que esperava escutar, soou ao telefone.

Sua própria voz pareceu sumir em um buraco negro.

- Mãe? – Ruth ligava tão pouco para ele, que estranho seria se ele não estranhasse.

- _Quem mais te chamaria assim?_ – Ela pareceu dar uma risada ao telefone, mas não soube identificar ao certo. – Como está?

A relação de mãe e filho um dia fora ruim, hoje Damon classificaria como razoavelmente boa. Ele foi uma criança agitada, descontrolada e um adolescente pior ainda. Ou talvez fosse apenas um adolescente agindo de modo _"normal"_. Resultado da infância perturbada e de eternos conflitos com aquele que ele deveria chamar de _pai_.

Sem outros irmãos, não pôde ser chamado de ovelha negra da família por ser a _**única**_ ovelha. Não teve outras pessoas que pudessem ser descontados as frustrações e amarguras.

Seu pai deveria ser a figura que nenhuma criança deveria ter. Ele só se importou com trabalho durante toda infância de Damon, todas suas decisões eram baseadas no que fosse melhor para si e nunca pensava nele e na mãe como parte da família que poderia dar uma opinião honesta.

Um homem que nunca se satisfazia com os feitos de Damon, grosseiro e o expulsou de casa quando passou para Julliard[**¹**].

Grande homem, não?

Damon chegou a odiar a mãe por permitir que aquele tipo de pessoa fosse seu pai. Não poderia ter escolhido um homem bom, carinhoso e que fosse a algumas das apresentações do filho na escola? Sem contar toda a submissão ao pai, afastou Ruth de Damon por anos.

Por mais absurdo que pudesse parecer, Ruth se aproximou do filho depois que foi expulso de casa. Deu todo apoio e entrou na primeira briga com Howard desde que Damon se conhecia como individuo, lutando pela poupança para que pudesse pagar a faculdade sem maiores dificuldades.

O dinheiro era a última coisa que o preocupava, mas ele não tinha a menor condição de bancar uma faculdade daquele porte. Mesmo com sua bolsa parcial que conseguira depois de se matar os dois últimos anos do colégio para impressionar o professor de música e conseguir uma boa média em todas outras matérias.

O professor se impressionou com seu talento e lhe indicou.

Foi um sucesso que melhorou as coisas com sua mãe. E piorou uma relação falida e cheia de feridas com o pai.

- Tudo bem e você?

- _Normais. Como estão suas férias? Aproveitando bastante?_ – Ela perguntou em sua voz baixa e suave.

Damon riu:

- Agitadas, mas estou aproveitando de um jeito diferente.

- _Alguma coisa que queira ou possa me contar agora?_

- Por enquanto não, mas você vai saber em breve.

Eles conversaram mais algumas amenidades, Ruth até comentou que gostou do novo single "_Dangerous Race_" que intitulava o cd. Damon riu disso. Sua mãe gostando de rock?

- _Filho, eu sei que você tem uma vida ocupada e não gosta que eu te peça isso. Mas você poderia vir me visitar qualquer dia desses antes da sua turnê começar._

Damon não ia pra casa onde morou até os dezessete há uns três anos. A última visita só lhe serviu para reforçar que a situação com seu pai nunca seria boa. Como Deus permitia que um homem feito aquele pudesse ser pai? O moreno sentia pagar uma punição só por ter sido gerado por aquele homem.

Esse tipo de comportamento só o incentivou a tomar as piores atitudes como artista e que dessem repercussão o bastante para sair nos tablóides. Obviamente ele se divertira bastante nos últimos cinco anos, mas também gostava de deixar um lembrete ao pai.

_Eu posso ser pior do que imagina! Controlo minha vida e ser cada dia um desgosto melhor para você saborear o que criou._

Damon tomou várias decisões baseadas no que amava fazer, mas alguma parte bem no fundo gostava de provar ao pai que poderia ser desprezível. Se ele nunca se orgulhou o bastante de todas as coisas que conquistava fazendo o que amava, torcia internamente para que os amigos do círculo social do pai ainda o reconhecessem. Que toda essa baboseira o deixasse constrangido na frente de pessoas que ele considerava mais importante do que o filho e a própria esposa.

Quando seu primeiro álbum fez o sucesso que Stefan e Simon esperavam que fizesse, ele devolveu todo dinheiro que estava naquela bendita poupança que salvou seu sonho de viver da música. Foi dinheiro mais bem gasto em toda sua vida. Nenhum carro super potente ou luxuoso, sua mansão, as viagens e tudo que o dinheiro pôde lhe comprar foi melhor do que a sensação que não devia mais nada para o pai. Ele teve o prazer de jogar o recibo da transferência bancária em cima da mesa lustrosa do escritório de Howard.

O velho fez o que sabia fazer de melhor: _esbravejou_. Sem contar que humilhou o trabalho de Damon, mas na época ele não era o mesmo garotinho indefeso e sem coragem de mostrar sua arte ao mundo.

Damon confiava no seu trabalho, confiava no único talento que lhe fora dado e sabia o quanto havia suado sangue para tudo aquilo se tornar realidade. Abrindo mão de pessoas, pisando nos próprios sentimentos e rasgando o peito para conquistar. Seu pai não poderia lhe tirar o que havia conquistado com aquelas palavras duras.

Hoje ele se envergonhava de ter abandonado a vida em San Diego para seguir o que tanto almejava. Ele encarava o próprio reflexo no espelho e viu os olhos ficarem vermelhos. Havia agido exatamente como seu pai naquela época.

Esperava não ser tarde demais para se tornar um homem melhor. Não que se considerasse alguém que merecesse coisas tão boas, mas agora que tinha um filho não gostaria que David visse a sombra de um homem frio e sem escrúpulos.

As sombras negras dentro de sua alma, que era o traço parecido com as atitudes de seu pai deveriam ser sufocadas. Ele precisava e talvez até acreditasse que poderia ser digno de ter um filho como David. Alguém que pudesse ser pai.

- Nós sabemos que isso não vai dar certo, mãe. Não quero te magoar de novo com todo esse drama. – Ver a mãe sofrendo ano após ano com as inúmeras brigas agora o faziam evitar o assunto e até mesmo as visitas.

- _Você não vai. As coisas estão diferentes agora._

Damon não se preocupava com o bem estar de Howard, mas a mãe parecia ter algo a contar:

- Ele nunca vai mudar. Já se passaram 25 anos e isso é tempo suficiente para alguém mudar, não acredito em milagres.

- _Filho, seu pai perdeu um valor muito alto com alguns investimentos. Ele está diferente._

O único motivo que o deixara diferente era o _dinheiro_.

- Claro, a única coisa com que ele consegue se importar. Com certeza ele me culparia pela desgraça e aposto que o dinheiro investido foi aquele que eu fiz questão de devolver. Ele nunca quis aquele dinheiro, o que sujou a honra da família. Não é disso que se trata?

A mãe suspirou em resposta.

- Ele só está chateado por perder uma quantia tão alta em nome do orgulho. Eu não me importo com ele, mas se você estiver precisando de qualquer coisa, eu vou fazer de tudo pra ajudar. – Damon sentiu o corpo esquentar de raiva só tocar no assunto e ser obrigado a falar de seu pai.

- _Você não tem ideia de quanto dói para uma mãe ouvir pai e filho falando que não se importam um com o outro. Damon, seu pai está diferente do normal, ele não quer trabalhar, se recusa a falar com as pessoas e eu já esgotei todas as minhas tentativas. Preciso de você pra despertar algo nele. Bem no fundo ele ama você, eu acredito nisso._

No exato momento que Damon estava pronto para debochar de mais uma tentativa inútil de sua mãe e da sentença mais estúpida que havia escutado em tempos, seu celular vibrou com uma ligação em espera.

Era Stefan.

- Tenho que sair agora, mãe. Te ligo depois e se precisar de algo antes, ligue para o meu escritório que a Vicki fará o possível.

A ligação de Stefan poderia esperar mais alguns minutos, mas seu estômago revirava só de tocar no assunto e não queria magoar sua mãe mais do que o necessário.

_- Te amo querido. Se cuide!_

—

[¹] A Julliard, a escola de música e artes cênicas fica em NY. Aqui vamos fingir que é em San Diego,ok?  
Estou oficialmente de volta ao normal. Já temos internet de volta no paraíso e voltarei com os capítulos regularmente. Podem ficar felizes *wee - ou não. Acho que a novidade é essa. E o outro capítulo já está sendo finalizado, ou seja, promessa garantida. Já posso ser abraçada enfim. Obrigada por tudo, de verdade.


	11. Chapter XI

**Disclaimer:** Damon, Elena e Bonnie não me pertencem. Com certeza minha mente não é assim tão criativa. Agradeçam à L.J.

**Beta:** Apenas eu e meus erros.

**Shipper:** Damon Salvatore e Elena Gilbert. Delena.

**Co-estrelando: **Bonnie, David, April e outros.

**Spoilers:** Nenhum.

—

_Obs: A música citada nesse capítulo está com o link inserido no próprio nome. Se vocês quiserem entender a intensidade do que vai ser dito no contexto. Boa leitura!_

**Capítulo XI**

—

Já fazia algum tempo que Damon não encontrava Stefan no escritório pessoal do agente. Geralmente eles saíam para tomar uma cerveja, iam para alguma boate e só conversavam os assuntos importantes na casa onde Damon morava.

A assistente era uma loirinha de olhos verdes e frios, nunca dava além de um sorriso profissional para o moreno quando aparecia para uma reunião de negócios. Damon imaginou que ela estivesse de saco cheio de caras como ele indo e vindo de suas reuniões com Stefan.

_Ele precisa de uma assistente mais agradável_.

Pensou Damon.

O escritório havia passado por uma reforma e subido alguns andares. Agora a vista era panorâmica, com alguma área verde que o moreno não lembrava o nome. As janelas grandes e de vidro iluminavam o local perfeitamente para a decoração escura, como a mesa preta ao centro, uma cadeira seguindo o mesmo tom e uma parede ocupada pela estante de livros.

Um canto era uma parede de troféus de Stefan. Havia fotos com vários prodígios que ele havia descoberto, inclusive Damon uns meses depois no final da gravação do primeiro CD.

O resto do escritório não despertava muito interesse, a não ser que você se preocupe com um mini golfe ou uma mesa de bilhar.

- Acho que você precisa de uma assistente mais simpática. Não gosto da Cameron. – Damon comentou enquanto Stefan saía de perto do bar com dois copos de uísque.

- Só pra satisfazer seu ego? Que ela abra o sorriso de um milhão de dólares toda vez que aparece? Ela é boa no trabalho e me ajuda bastante. – Stefan falou enquanto sentava no sofá de couro ao lado do amigo.

- Não é pra satisfazer nada, mas eu gosto da Vicki e ela não é exatamente um doce.

O agente sorriu:

- Ela te põe na linha. Um enigma da humanidade é como você nunca deu em cima dela. – Stefan estava distraído pegando uma papelada e analisando algo que gostaria de falar. – Vamos conversar um pouco sobre alguns assuntos.

- Você está sendo muito profissional. – O moreno lançou um olhar duvidoso na direção do agente.

- Damon Salvatore chegou ao topo das paradas com a minha falta de profissionalismo. Primeiro de tudo eu quero saber onde você se meteu todo esse tempo, até mês passado você estava aparecendo em todos os eventos, festas e divulgando sua imagem para o seu álbum e de repente some do mapa. O que está acontecendo?

O cantor respirou fundo:

- Nada de brincadeiras hoje? Tudo bem. São as minhas férias e eu não posso descansar por um momento? Stefan, você sabe que não fico dando explicações da minha vida sem necessidade. Achei que sempre conseguimos nos entender dessa forma.

- Eu tento fazer o melhor que posso por você. Limpo suas sujeiras, não faço muitas perguntas e lido com toda imprensa quando está respirando na sua nuca. Agora as coisas estão fugindo do controle e eu nem sei com o que estou lidando. – Stefan jogou algumas folhas na mesa de centro para que seu cliente pudesse analisar.

Eram impressões de vários tuítes de fã clubes dedicados a ele e outros aparentemente comuns. Damon já iria perguntar o que diabos aquilo tinha de em comum com a bagunça do último mês.

Leu vários flagras dele em lugares de San Diego e até um que uma mulher dizia que ele havia alugado um flat no mesmo condomínio dela.

- Você não passa tanto tempo em LA e eu entendo. Achei que quisesse ficar em casa depois da viagem, mas parece que nada te interessa de umas semanas pra cá. Quer me contar o que está acontecendo?

- Está me perguntando como amigo ou meu agente?

Stefan já estava do outro lado da sala enchendo seu terceiro copo de uísque.

- Sou a mesma pessoa, mas pra você falar sei que precisa do seu amigo. – Ele abriu os braços em um sinal de abraço gigante e imaginário. – Aqui estou.

- Eu aluguei um flat em San Diego e tenho ficado por lá.

- San Diego parece ser a raiz disso. Quem é o David e por que você anda passando tanto tempo com aquele garoto? Ele me lembra você, sempre agitado, incontrolável e aqueles olhos que estão prestes a aprontar.

Nesse momento Damon achou a vista do escritório muito mais interessante. O silêncio deve ter sido o suficiente para confirmar.

- Céus. Vou ficar careca antes dos quarenta. Aquele menino é seu filho? – Stefan ficou calado por alguns minutos, provavelmente na tentativa de ligar os pontos. – Espera aí, San Diego e estou com medo de perguntar, mas quem é a mãe dele?

O moreno contou toda história – que levou um bom tempo -, sem esconder nenhum detalhe.

- Elena Gilbert. Elena, _**o**_ amor da sua vida? Ainda lembro daquela garota.

- Ela não é o amor da minha vida. – Damon murmurou.

- Não? – O amigo sorriu. – Seu primeiro CD foi incrível, cheio de alma, sincronismo, boa sonoridade e o mais importante: a faixa bônus. Vai dizer que _"Cada Manhã"_ não era pra ela? Achei muito pop para a imagem que estávamos projetando, mas era você falando na forma de música. Sem contar que quando você escreve alguma música sobre amor, sempre parece que ainda é pra ela.

Aquela música era o maior pesadelo de Damon. Ele nunca chegou a interpretá-la em algum show e foi um erro largá-la em sua bancada com vários rascunhos na época em que gravava seu primeiro CD. Stefan quase o fez comer aquela bendita letra e gravarem para Simon dar seu voto final.

Ele disse duas vezes que sim.

Na época ele estava sentindo uma falta de Elena que não cabia dentro de si. Era cafona demais, mas nem assim deixava de ser menos verdade. Tinha acabado de trocar seu número de celular, a produtora alugou um flat para morar em LA pelo tempo que fosse necessário. Seu contrato assinado para um primeiro disco e dependendo da resposta, se estenderia. Tudo estava se tornando definitivo e cada dia mais longe da antiga vida.

- Você parece estar conseguindo se entender com ela. Vai ter que conversar e ver o que ela acha de contarmos sobre o David. Se isso vazar, vamos ter problemas demais.

- Eu não quero colocá-lo no meio dessa vida.

- Damon, se você não contar primeiro as pessoas vão investigar e alguém vai abrir o bico. Todo mundo já sabe que a fonte é em San Diego e já te viram na escola com ele, se mentir ou tentar esconder... Vai dar início a caçada.

Elena estava sem tomar morfina há um dia e parecia que a raiva era um remédio forte. Damon não tinha direito de expor David dessa maneira, mas ainda precisava conversar com ele e saber o que estava acontecendo.

Enquanto isso não restava muitas opções além de terminar aquela sopa sem gosto e ver tv. Estava passando uma maratona de _Friends_ e isso a fazia rir um pouco.

Alguém bateu na porta e ela teve de piscar algumas vezes até projetar que ele estava ali no quarto e não era apenas sua mente lhe pregando peças.

- Olá sweetheart.

Ela demorou a absorver aquele sotaque que tanto odiava, mas ainda sim sentia saudades.

- O que está fazendo aqui?

- Vim te visitar.

- Acho que está um mês atrasado.

- Você sabe... – O rosto de Klaus mudou um pouco com algum sentimento não expressado. – Eu não gosto muito de hospitais.

- E eu não merecia uma visita durante esse tempo? Uma carta? Talvez só tivesse tempo para mandar flores para o meu caixão. – A morena resmungou ainda irritada.

- Sinto muito. Só estava com medo de como te encontraria. – Ele comentou se aproximando da cama e lhe dando um beijo na testa.

A morena fechou os olhos e sentiu as lágrimas vencerem a batalha.

- Você poderia ter vindo antes. Tem noção do quanto eu precisei de você?

- Tive medo de te perder pra alguma coisa. É uma loucura não te ter por perto.

Ambos conversaram sobre o trabalho, os outros amigos de trabalho que lhe enviam cartões e sobre Damon estar de volta.

- Como você está se sentindo sobre ele? É muito ruim que esteja de volta? – Klaus já estava sentado na beirada da cama ao lado de Elena. – E o David?

- Eu ainda não sei exatamente. Estou trancada nesse lugar, mas ele tem sido bom com o David e parece ter as melhores intenções. Isso é o suficiente no momento.

- E as fotos que você falou? Elena, ele não é o cara que cantava em bares que você namorou. Ele é uma celebridade agora e isso vai afetar a vida de vocês diretamente. Nós sabemos disso trabalhando com jornalismo.

Elena só não ficou muito brava com Damon exatamente por isso.

- Algumas coisas sobre as celebridades, nem mesmo elas tem controle. Não acho que ele teve consciência das fotos tiradas no momento. Nós temos conversado bastante e ainda preciso conversar com ele.

- _Nita_. – Ele usou um apelido que até hoje Elena se perguntava de onde surgia. – As celebridades vivem também de sua aparência, sabemos que algumas vezes até mesmo os papparazzi são chamados para tirar as fotos mais convenientes.

- Klaus, eu _**tenho**_ que dar uma oportunidade dele me mostrar que pode ser diferente, ao menos como pai e agora isso é tudo que me importa.

- Honestamente não entendo qual essa sua obsessão em acreditar que um roqueiro drogado e exibicionista vai se reabilitar depois de todos esses anos como em um passe de mágica. – Elena estava prestes a dizer que Damon poderia ter todos esses defeitos e ainda sim era uma das pessoas mais esforçadas que conhecia na vida. Não acreditava que ele tivesse mudado nesse aspecto.

Uma voz a interrompeu:

- Alguém nesse quarto me conhece e acredita em muito mais do que lê nas revistas.

Damon estava parado na porta do quarto ainda com os óculos de sol e postura descontraída. O que tornava a visão de pura arrogância, mesmo sem a menor intenção.

Elena pensou que ele nunca perdera essa aura.

—

Essa música me deixa sempre de coração partido. É incrível e pensem em sentir a falta de alguém nessa intensidade. Torço pra que tenha ficado legal e vocês aprovem. Enfim, me desculpem qualquer coisa. Obrigada por tudo.


End file.
